


Escalation

by orphan_account, RougemageNick



Series: Just a RWBY OS full of OCs... [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougemageNick/pseuds/RougemageNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The JNAS team is only just getting settled and things are already getting out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION. FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO SEE THE ARTWORK, UNFORTUNATELY, AT THE REQUEST OF OUR ARTIST, IT HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR THE TIME BEING. I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF/WHEN WE ARE ABLE TO REPOST THE ART. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.

Escalation:

The room was in chaos. Nothing was seeming to go right for the team. First off, Sasha had an entire desk she wanted to set up. Jay continued to shout about how unacceptable this was, as they already wouldn't have room for the beds. Furthermore, Nick had set up an entire portion of the wall for the spot where he would hang the head of his slain manticore, which Jay also stated would not be happening. Nick wasn't going to argue, and just do it instead. Everyone continued shouting, except for Anna, who looked around feeling claustrophobic and quite scared.

Sasha continued, "It's my damn desk, and I'll set it up where I please!"

"Not if you would be taking space that would otherwise serve a better purpose!"

"And what purpose would  **that** be, genius?! We already don't have room for the beds!!"

"No, we don't, which is why conservation and equal distribution of space is paramount, and you are simply being unreasonable!! Perhaps if the desk was being used by  **everyone** , and was placed in a more suitable position, it would be acceptable!!"

"You aren't touching my desk! End of story! Anna can use my desk, hell, even Nick if he asked, but not. You." She finished in a huff.

"Look, Jay, maybe-" He stopped though as he looked over at Jay. There wasn't any mistaking it this time. One of his eyes had turned red.....

"No, Nick. If it is not going to be used equally, it shall not be set up UN-equally."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!"

"To someone like you, I expect it wouldn't."

"Someone like  **me?** What in hell's that supposed to mean?! You know what? I don't even care!! I'm kicking your ass now!!" Sasha began to reach for her sword, and took a step forward. Jay didn't flinch, and instead stood firm, narrowing his eyes, one of which still remained red, along with the other's gold color. Nick stood forward between them and put his arms out, the left one by Sasha, and his right by Jay.

"Guys!! What is  **with** you two....Any excuse you get to fight, you'd rip eachother to shreds...."

Jay spoke up, "Interesting you phrase it like that. If she wants a fight, it's a fight she'll find....I don't want to start it."

"Too bad. You started it. You started it with that god-damned attitude of yours! You started it when you knocked down my friend!!" Sasha shouted at him.

At this, Anna gathered her courage and shouted, "He didn't push me!! We walked into eachother!! It wasn't his fault!! And no one was hurt anyway! I don't want to say this....But Sasha....You're wrong!" Jay looked over at Anna for a moment...Then his eyes widened and he clapped his hand over his left eye, which was the one that had turned red. He stuttered for a moment, looking around, unable to think. Then he turned and walked from the room. Nick thought about stopping him, but didn't see a point. He'd return when he'd calmed down. He thought instead he spend his time calming the tension here in the room. He looked first at Anna, who was sitting down on the ground, still looking a bit flustered.

Then he turned to Sasha, "Why are you guys fighting?"

"IT'S NOT-" she began, but he interjected,

"That's not what I mean. Like...Really, how did this start? What happened? And try and tell it calmly..." Sasha breathed in and out, calming herself before she began.

"He walked right into her....Basically pushed Anna to the ground, then when I grabbed him, he nearly broke my arm, and didn't even apologize. Just walked away with that stupid arrogance. And it just got more annoying from there....."

Anna spoke up again, "He didn't push me down. Neither of us was paying attention to the other. We didn't see eachother, a ran into eachother. That point on your wrist was a pressure point...He just used it to get you to let go, you had him off of the ground. And he helped me up and everything..." Nick thought about this for a moment....Two very different versions that still seemed to agree on the occurrences themselves...His gut told him that Anna was probably right.

So he turned to Sasha, "It seems to me that the only problem was a misunderstanding....Perhaps you should just talk with him?"

"I'd rather just cut my tongue out....Even if it was a misunderstanding, he's been nothing but an arrogant asshole ever since, and I hate everything about it....." Sasha spoke with anger and conviction. Nick sighed....He wasn't sure where Jay would even go at this Academy, or what he'd be doing. But perhaps for now.....

"Well at the very least, let's try to forget our annoyance....Ok? It's not even the end of our first day as a team...." Nick said, hoping to at least diffuse violence. How long would that last? He wasn't sure... **  
**

* * *

Jay had gone to find a large empty room. A space to examine his thoughts in piece. He found a gym down the hall, which was completely empty. It had a control panel on one wall that would synchronize with your scroll to activate training exercises. Jay wouldn't need that though. He walked into the center of the room, and sat down, crossing his legs. He clapped his hands together in front of himself, and closed his eyes. He sorted through his thoughts....The thoughts of himself, the Light Voice, and the thoughts of the Dark Voice. 'That bitch needs to die....Let's go kill her...Oh come on, even you're sick of it by now!! First that faunus chicky gets in my way, then her obnoxious bitchy bitch friend won't stop bitching and attacking over it.....Let's just shut her up.' 'No....She believes she's defending her friend....It's as much her fault as it is mine. I'll not be the one to bring it that far.....We should talk to her. Make her see reason. I believe I can.' 'Nah.....Let's just crush her skull....She wants a fight....A fight with me will cost her though.....' 'No. We can't do that. We can't. Perhaps I will just tone out my arrogance...Perhaps I will just....Be passive. Submissive if I have to. Maybe if I do that, she'll let this go.' Jay continued to argue with himself, weighing the situation, hoping to find a dignified solution...Or perhaps just a solution. He was team leader....Well, co-team leader. Nick would help out to, if he asked....He just had to let this blow over. If he couldn't settle this, then perhaps he shouldn't be team leader......Even co-team leader. Just then, the door to the gym opened, and he heard rolling wheels along with footsteps.

A voice rang out in the large gym, "Whatcha doin' in here, all by yourself......Why aren't you with your team, first-year?" Jay's eyes popped open, and he turned. He recognized that voice....He turned and stood, pushing his glasses up on his nose to see Mickey walk up behind him, rolling a large cart behind her. She had a wide smile on her face, as she usually did. Jay smiled just at seeing the face of his very protective acting guardian.

"MICKEY!!" he exclaimed walking up to her. They both gave eachother a hug, trying to squeeze the breath from the other's lungs for a second before letting go. Jay took a step back, still smiling, "Still shorter than me, eh?" he joked.

"You've been gone 4 days....What was going to change?" she said to the joke they'd had for two years. Mickey squinted and looked at his left eye, which still had shards of red color in it. "Still wrestlin' with those inner thoughts, eh? Meditation not finished?" she asked in reference to the Dark Voice.

"Yeah.....I've been a little....Short fused lately...I was just trying to calm down....But why exactly are you here?" then he realized it was a stupid question. He knew why she was here. She gestured to the cart behind her.

"I'm delivering some Dust orders to the students.....Interestingly enough, I've got yours right here." She opened the side of the cart and pulled out a small box, tossing it over to Jay. The box had his name on it, 'Jay Overstrand.' Jay smiled and opened the box, examining the small containers filled with a familiar colored Dust mixture. The mixture he used in his Tonfas.

"Thanks, Mickey." he said.

"So I spoke with Ozpin.....Co-leader, eh? This.....Nick guy...What do you think of him? Will he make a good co-leader?" she asked, trying to get him to focus his thoughts.

"Nick's a good enough person. He acts on his gut....Very impulsive. Not stupid though, he's......Smart at least. He also curses....Alot.....We killed a Manticore....He's strong as well. So yes, I think he'll be a great co-leader."

"And your other teammates?"

"Well, there's Sasha and Anna.....Sasha's violent, angry, stubborn, protective, and not very smart...The last is Anna, a faunus girl with purple hair. She seems not very outgoing, quite shy, bordering submissive. But I wager she's got something in her....Something powerful. She's pretty tolerant....."

"So it sounds like you don't like that Sasha girl.....What about Anna? She sounds like a nice girl......"

Jay paused, considering her tone, "I don't like where you're going with that, Mickey.....Anna's.....A teammate. Barely an acquaintance right now...."

Mickey grinned a slightly mischievous grin, "Well that can change quickly.....Might I suggest you guys all sit down and talk? All of you.....Talk about anything, and you might find some common ground.....Who knows, you may actually make friends with your own team." She turned and got her cart, moving back towards the door. "Well, for now, I'd better get back to my work....I'll see you again." She walked towards the door. Jay closed his left eye, and could feel it had returned to it's gold, then faded to hazel.

"Hey Mickey, be careful." he said.

She stopped and turned, "Don't die..." Then she walked out. Jay stood and moved towards the other exit. He knew that Nick would be trying to calm Sasha down, and make it easier for everyone to get along, but Jay decided to go on a walk for a while....Just to give it time. He thought that to be the best course of action at the moment. He'd return after a few minutes.....

* * *

  

Jay returned in ten minutes, after going to Ozpin and getting something he thought would be useful. The room was silent as he came in with the large bag that Ozpin had let him use. Nick looked up from where he was sitting. They had begun to assemble the desk, and had it in exactly the spot Jay had said he didn't want it. Jay stared at it for a minute. Then he looked at Nick, who didn't say anything, just trying to keep his gaze. He looked over at Anna, who still looked like she would sit in a corner and wait for the fighting to stop if it started. He couldn't have that....Instead he looked back to Sasha. The two of them kept there eyes locked, and Sasha kept a defiant look on her face. Jay thought back to what he had said when thinking to himself. He broke the staring contest, and walked over to the bed where Anna was.

"I'm......I'm sorry I knocked you over on the first day. It was a foolish error in awareness on my part." Anna opened her mouth a couple of times, trying to speak, but couldn't. Before she could gather a voice, Jay turned and walked to the door. But instead of leaving, he removed his shoes. Then he walked to one side of the door, and from the bag, produced a small ladder, that he hooked into the wall. It came up to about his eye. Anna stared at him, wondering what he was doing. He removed, from the same bag, a large soft, folded square of some odd material. Letting it unfold and fall beneath him, he took the hook on one end, climbed the ladder, and began to use the mechanism on it to hook the hammock onto the ceiling, parallel to the wall, right above the ladder. The hammock had a long wooden pole on one side, so that the bed space would stay out flat when someone was sleeping on it. Nick's mouth dropped in shock of what he was seeing......He'd always loved hammocks......

And Anna finally spoke up, "Um.....Jay......What are you doing?"

"Providing a solution." he said simply. The hook had been completely and safely drilled into the ceiling, and the went about doing the same on the other side. The hammock's bed space was huge and padded, and it hung about 3-4 feet from the ceiling. Then, climbing down, he walked over to the other side of the door, and produced another hammock, that he hung from that side in the same way. After he was finished, he back away to see the hammocks in place. Then he turned to his team, "Who wants a hammock?" he asked. Nick immediately stood, and walked over to one of the ladders jutting out from the wall. He climbed it, and sat on the hammock, then he laid back with his hands crossed behind his head.

"Fuckin' A, Jay....This is such a great decision, I literally see no downside......"

"Yes, well, the rooms are small for four people....So I thought he wanted us to get creative. Turns out he has these for students who ask him for them.....Bit of a secret puzzle. Took me a while to think of this as a solution." He turned to Sasha, " Keep your desk....I won't be needing use of it anyway....It's not like any of the work is difficult for me....I'll just do it during classes." Sasha didn't speak, nor did her expression change. Anna stood and went over to claim the other hammock....She always kinda attributed it to her faunus heritage, but she liked things like hammocks....They were a nice fit. Jay walked over and laid down on the bed she had been sitting on. If it was no longer hers, he'd use it. The desk was on the other side of Sasha's bed, in the corner. Jay would just have to forget about it.

The day wouldn't be over for a while yet, so instead they all got their things from their bags and set them up by their area. On the ground next to each ladder, Nick and Anna set up tables to hold their stuff. Jay was fine with the nightstand and his dufflebag. He didn't have many things, being a traveler, and Sasha set up her things on her desk. On her desk, she placed a large ornate candle. It had twists in it's design, and under the white surface was light blue wax. It had a picture on the flat front of it. The picture was of a little faunus girl with blue-ish pointed ears like a dogs......The name under the picture read Skye. She turned the candle to face away from the room. Jay considered this, but put the thought off as the day came to an end. Nick and Sasha had gone off with their nightwear to shower and change. The rule had been one person per gender per team use the showers at a time, so Jay and Anna sat waiting for them t get back. Jay hated silences like these....But he could tell it was just as agonizing for Anna.

Finally he cleared his throat and spoke up, "Thanks for trying to clear the situation earlier....." Anna looked up at him, a little surprised he's spoken to her.

"Oh, don't worry about it....It was true, you didn't do it on purpose...And you helped me up and such...But why did you apologize?"

"Just trying to mend the tear. I'm hoping to be a decent team leader. And I'm unsure I can do that if I'm in a feud with one of my teammates. Hopefully she'll let it go. I let her keep her desk, I don't even need to use it, and the space issue is solved."

Anna shook her head, "I doubt it....Hopefully, but Sasha's not the type to let it go so easily."

"That's what I was afraid of." Jay said to her. Nick returned first, and immediately climbed into his hammock. He raised the panel from his arm and started mess around with it's settings. Jay nodded at Anna, and retrieved his things. He passed Sasha in the hall, but made no comment as he dodged her shoulder, which once again she'd tried to ram into him. After he showered, he walked back to the room to find Sasha already asleep, with Nick still messing with the scroll in the panel. He went and got into bed, and Anna came in a few minutes later. Nick finished whatever he was trying to set up, and went to sleep. Hopefully they'd be a bit more of a team in the morning, but Anna was still worried.....Things like that didn't just happen in one night.....

* * *

 

The next two days were as difficult as the first....Sasha simply wouldn't get over her anger at Jay. Anna and Jay tried play at friends, mutually hoping to calm Sasha, but it didn't work. She still glared and pushed and lashed out with insults as much as she could. And with each, Jay could stand it less and less. On day three, they were in the main room, with Professor Goodwitch on the stand, watching a match between two students. Jay did his best to look away, because this was day three. Day three that Ms. Goodwitch had let the boy named Jaune Arc go up against Cardin Winchester. This was day three that Cardin attacked ruthlessly. Jay was beginning to get annoyed. The match was going as it usually did, Jaune getting knocked around by Cardin. He looked over at Jaune's team. The girl with red hair was watching with fury in her eyes, and looked ready to remove organs. Jay thought about it for a minute. Finally, he couldn't take it. He remembered back to what he'd read in the handbook. The one that apparently only he had read. He pulled out his scroll, and began to tap away. Nick noticed and tried to watch, but Professor Goodwitch's scroll had rung out. Cardin stopped, mid-swing.

Professor Goodwitch spoke up, "Jaune, you may step down."

Jaune stood and looked at her, "S-step down?" he asked.

"Yes. You have been tagged out of this match." Then she spoke up loudly, "Would the person who volunteered for Jaune step forward?" Nick's eyes widened, and he knew it even before she said it, "Jay Overstrand?"

Nick looked over at Jay, and he smiled, "This is why I read the handbook....." he muttered to Nick. Nick stared after him as he walked forward, pulling the hood on his coat up. As he walked up on the stage, he watched Jaune Arc walk over to his team. The redheaded girl put her arm on his shoulders, and they turned to see the match. Jay stood motionless, his hands still in his coat pockets.

Cardin tried to speak to him though, "Brave of you to volunteer in Jauney-boy's place....Not very smart." Jay didn't respond. He felt angry at Cardin. But mostly angry at Sasha. He hoped to get rid of some of that anger now.

"You gonna answer me or what?" Cardin spoke up again.

"I didn't come up here to talk....." Jay muttered, nearly inaudible. Cardin's face was visibly annoyed, and he charged towards Jay. Jay still hadn't moved to retrieve his weapon. Instead, he caught Cardin's mace mid-swing in his left hand. He quickly removed his right hand and struck Cardin at the base of the breastbone with all his strength. Cardin was pushed back, the wind knocked from his chest. He tossed the mace into his right hand, and before Cardin could recover, ran forward and swung. The blow knocked Cardin to the edge of the stage, where he teetered on the edge for a moment. Jay threw the mace at his stomach, knocking him off the stage. Cardin pushed himself onto his elbows, and stared angrily at Jay, who walked from the stage without a word. He went back and stood next to Nick, feeling at least a little better now that he'd gotten out his own anger.

Nick glanced at Jay, "You learned  **that** from the handbook?" Nick asked incredulously.

"No. Not the fighting. That was me. I learned that there is a protocol in place to allow students to switch out during official Academy ring matches. I suspected that even if we weren't using the official ring, the rules are what we're learning, so I could probably put the protocol into effect."

"And the explanation for how you knew Goodwitch's scroll code?"

"It's in the handbook. All the teachers' are." Nick shook his head. He'd have to read that handbook himself, especially after seeing that display. After the class was dismissed, Jay stood by the door. Nick turned to see him, and Sasha and Anna stopped behind him.

"You waiting for someone?" Nick asked.

"In about three seconds..." Jay raised three fingers and began counting down on them. When he'd lowered the last finger, Team JNPR walked through the door. He stood up, and faced them.

Jaune stopped and spoke to him, "You didn't have to do that....Thanks, but.....I can handle myself."

He and two other members began walking, but Jaune stopped and paused when the redheaded girl stopped and spoke to Jay, "Thanks for doing that back there. He doesn't want help, he's said that....But still. I appreciate it."

"I'm surprised you didn't do it yourself.....Or perhaps not, seeing as not many people know that that protocol exists. And you....I've seen you, you've won tournaments. Official tournaments. The switching rule isn't in the official matches, so I'm not surprised you don't know about it. Here, let me show you how I did that." Jay had her remove her scroll and walked over to speak with all of Team JNPR and show them how to do the same.

Nick walked back over to Sasha and Anna. Sasha was looking down, and didn't look happy.

"Sasha, I thought you liked people supporting other people....Perhaps you should just forgive Jay already....He apologized, let you keep your desk, and is really trying to just get this out of the way."

Sasha glared at Nick, "No. He had to play the fucking hero, didn't he. He had to go up and show off, didn't he. He's not really sorry. He's just trying to pacify me so he can go back to being an arrogant asshole....Oh wait, he's been doing  **that** the whole time. People like him have gotten everything he's wanted his whole life. People like him look down on people like me, and people like him....Who've never lost anything.....They're the type that-......" She stopped. Her eyes were watery, and she looked like she was near tears, and Nick didn't know what to say.....Anna stared at Sasha...The silence between them was deafening, despite the noise made by the other students. Jay walked back over and stood next to his team. He glanced around, a little put off by the sudden solemn tone. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nick looked sharply over at him, quickly flicking the index finger of his hand to his lips. Jay closed his mouth and looked over at Sasha, who immediately looked away. Jay began walking away, back the dorm. Nick walked past the girls, and Anna put her hand over Sasha's shoulder as she wiped the tears from her eyes. When they returned to the dorm, they sat in silence for an hour or two. No one knew what to say. When the showers were opened later in the day, Sasha didn't hesitate getting her things to leave the room to take a shower.

When she was gone, Jay turned to Nick, "Did I miss something? What happened? She looks like she's crying, and like she plans to murder me while I'm sleeping. I thought she'd respond well to helping Jaune out back there.....She's all.....Defensive and stuff, after all."

Nick shook his head, "As it turns out, she didn't appreciate your action. Rather.....Hated your narcissism."

Jay was astonished at this, "My WHAT?! I've been trying to wave this stupid fight with everything I can....She can't  **possibly** be that stubborn...."

"Well....After the class, while you were talking to Team JNPR.....She was saying something that.....Well.....I think I understand why she's feeling this way." Nick stated. Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing. He grabbed his stuff and went to take a shower, hurrying so he wouldn't run into her in the hall, but he didn't need to worry. He finished showering and changing, and when he left, he found a line of women waiting outside the girls' bath. He addressed one of them and asked what the problem was. Apparently there was a girl who was really taking her time with the showers....Jay had his suspicion, but disregarded them, instead returning to the dorm, and trying to sleep. Sasha returned a few minutes later, and immediately got under her covers and went to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jay woke up with Nick shaking him lightly by the shoulders. Within the short four days so far here at Beacon, Nick and Anna had learned to deal with Sasha and Jay's heavy sleeping. Sasha required a little force, whereas to wake Jay was the opposite. Jay sat up, and looked over at Anna, jumping up and down on Sasha's bed to get her up. Nick flicked Jay's head, and Jay turned sharply to whack him on the neck. This had started to become a challenge. Nick hadn't escaped Jay's hit yet. Jay wasn't quite sure how he felt about this little game, mostly because it was so annoying. He always hated people touching him. In any way. He stood, and Nick tossed Jay's bag at him.

"Here, you can go shower first."

Jay looked up, "First, don't touch my things. Two, you always go first. Why change the routine now?" Nick considered this a moment.

"Because shut up and do it, fuckface. You need to loosen up. Starting now."

Jay frowned, "Be silent, you fool." he said as he walked from the room. On his way back, he didn't encounter almost anyone. Sasha wasn't there when he returned, but Anna was already showered and ready. They had to wait nearly half an hour before Sasha came back. They went down to the cafeteria and ate breakfast in silence, no one willing to break the tension that choked them all. After breakfast, they moved to the large gym, where their first class this morning was. When they got there, Sasha again rammed her shoulder into Jay's as they entered the door. Jay held back anger. When was this going to end....Again, Nick heard him mutter to himself. This gym was so huge because it held the official combat ring of Beacon Academy. They would be finishing learning the rules of an official match. Jay back up a step and didn't pay attention as Ms. Goodwitch came out onto the floor and began her lecture. Sasha flicked Jay's ear, and motioned angrily for him to pay attention. Jay wasn't willing to deal with much more.

He muttered towards her, "I already know this stuff. I don't need to pay attention...."

Sasha scoffed angrily, and whispered in return, "Of course you think that, you pompous motherfucker." Jay's hands shook. He would take no more.

He shouted over Ms. Goodwitch, "THAT'S IT!!! I've had ENOUGH!!" He turned and stepped forward. "Ms. Goodwitch, I would like to issue an official challenge. By the rules, I believe so long as you are here, this challenge is valid. Furthermore, it would be an excellent..." He turned back and intentionally stared at Sasha as he finished, "Teaching tool." Sasha's eyes widened in anger. Ms. Goodwitch considered this.

"Very well....Who do you challenge?"

Sasha immediately stepped forward. "I accept." 

"The challenge has been issued, and accepted. Both of you go and change into your combat gear." They left the room. They returned as quickly as possible, and stood facing eachother. Ms. Goodwitch stood for a few minutes using them as examples to teach the formal starting of a match. She had the students step back, out of the ring. She walked over, and stood in front of them, readying to protect the students from stray shots. Nick and Anna stood both with their mouths open, anxiety clear on their face. They wished this weren't happening. Jay stood with his arms crossed over his chest. The Dark Voice spoke up in his head, 'HAHA....I can't wait to put that aggressive bitch in her place.....This is going to be fun.' Jay silenced the voice. He wasn't here for pure aggression. He was here to make an example. If the only way she'd learn was in combat, then that's how he would speak. Sasha stood, readying herself to crush Jay with all her strength. She was done with his arrogance. This was where she'd shut him up for the next four years. Ms. Goodwitch cleared her throat, and raised her hand, with her riding crop.

"BEGIN!" she shouted, lowering her hand.

Sasha took Loachsamhail from her back, and ran towards Jay. Nick cringed. Jay's eyes turned gold, with his left eye holding shards of red. He uncrossed his arms and dodged right as Sasha swung down towards him. Using her Semblance, Great Strength, she turned the blade and swung in an arc towards Jay, he dodged back this time, each move crisp and clear to him. She couldn't beat him. Her weapon required her Semblance. The more she used that strength to swing that blade, the clearer her aura and movements became. She couldn't bring him down. Using her strength in earnest now, she began to swing at him more and more. Each swing, Jay dodged back, and down, and left, and back again. Jay kept moving back, then as she took one particularly wide swing, Jay moved in towards her. He swung, using his bare fist. The blow hit her in square in the jaw. But Jay didn't stop. He continued pushing her this time, landing a total of 5 blows, knocking her back to the original position. Now Jay, getting serious, retrieved Photos and Umbra from his belt. They turned on the handle, and interacted with his aura to snap into place next to his arms. Jay again moved towards Sasha, watching carefully for her swing. But she didn't swing, and instead, pointed the tip to the ground and shot there. The shot ricocheted off the ground, and Jay dodged back from his charge. Sasha took her opportunity to jump back and put distance between them. Then, she raised her blade, and began to shoot at Jay. These shots weren't as clear as her attacks, but he could still see them. He weaved between the shots, and began to take shots of his own. The dust flares struck the flat of the blade as she raised it in defense. Jay was upon her quicker than she could move her blade back to position. Jay jumped over the swing she took to try and throw him back, and landed behind her. He put the elbow end of Photos to Sasha's back and pulled the trigger. The shot struck came out of the handle end though. The force shoved Jay back, throwing Sasha forward off of her feet. She landed on her stomach hard, but couldn't take the time to recover her breath. She got up on her palms, throwing her blonde hair from her face. Nick and Anna stood shocked, still surprised at what was happening. Jay turned to face her, and Sasha rolled to her feet, holding the giant blade in one hand, and turning. She had to immediately put her blade up to guard however, as Jay began shooting towards her. He varied the direction of his shots, shooting towards Sasha's feet and shoulders and even her head. Over and over again Sasha blocked, while Jay waled slowly towards her. With each step, Sasha stumbled back one step. However, Jay was counting down in his head, shot by shot....Eventually, he came down to the final five shots, and he counted intentionally out-loud. There was no point in hiding it. In five shots, he'd have to stop anyway. "Five, four, three, two, one." Upon the last shot, he raised his tonfas, and the mechanism on the back of the staff body shifted down and the empty containers were ejected. He reached into the pockets on his cargo pants and pulled out two more, one from each side. He threw them up, and let them fall into the handles, as the cover slid back into place, and the mechanism locked. But it was still too late. Sasha had moved to him, a spun the blade over her shoulder, taking a shot to help swing the blade over her shoulder, and came down with all her force. He crossed the tonfas over his head, and the blade came down on them, slamming Jay to his knees. Sasha put her left hand on the barrel and pressed down. Her strength continued pressing him. Jay wouldn't be able to hold her like this for long. Thinking quick, he shifted his weight, and rolled to the right. The blade came down and bit through his left leg. There was a four inch deep cut in his leg now, and he couldn't stand. But Sasha's blade had slammed into the ground, and was stuck. Jay took the chance he had, and threw himself off of his right leg with all his strength. He slammed the tonfa across her face. Blood came from her mouth as her teeth cracked, her jaw came out of place, and her inner cheek tore. He landed on the ground as she did. Neither could get up. Only then did either of them realize that Ms. Goodwitch had been shouting stop for the last ten seconds or so. Jay felt the sting of the cut on his leg, and the warmth of the blood. Nick and Anna ran forward. They glanced at eachother and each went to help pick up their teammate. Nick picked up Jay and held his arm over his shoulder, supporting him. Anna helped Sasha up and tried to help her, but she wasn't sure what to do.

Jay and Sasha were taken to the infirmary, where the nurse reset Sasha's jaw and gave her gauze to keep her mouth on while she placed the bandage on the torn tissue. Jay's leg had to be sewn up, and the nurse applied a special mixture of dust and medicine to help repair the torn muscle tissue. Ms. Goodwitch came in and told them that they would both be suspended from classes for 4 days while they healed. Jay cringed.....Mickey was going to finish tearing his leg off. And Sasha couldn't speak, seeing as her jaw still needed time to heal some of the damage. Sasha's mother wouldn't be happy either though. Nick and Anna came in next.

Nick was the first to speak up, "Ok. Seeing as you're suspended, you're not going to be considered team leader until you're off." Jay didn't bother arguing.

Anna spoke up next, "We're done with this stupid fight between you two....Has it led anywhere good? No.......We need to talk about this....." Together, Jay with Nick's support, they all walked back to the dorm.

* * *

 


End file.
